Translation
refers to the one that is recorded and expressed in the form of A, it is to adapt to the shape of B corresponding to the place to its meaning. The most familiar ones, there is translation in language, a sentence expressed by some Source Language, it refers to be expressed in a different Target Language. About Describing the act a certain sentence (Gengobun) in other languages will be referred to as a general in the translation. Meanwhile, the act of replacing the speech into another language is called a translator. It refers to the original statement and original, to say the translated sentence and translation-translation. In addition, it refers to the original language source language or original language, the language of the translation, the translation and the target language or target language. For example, when it is translated from English to Japanese sentences, the source language is English and the target language is Japanese. In actual translation, using the vocabulary that corresponds between the language of the source language to the target language, often adaptation using the corresponding grammar. In some cases, sometimes machine translation of the original meaning (mechanical translation scheme Yuku fitting the corresponding word) is carried out, it also can say that literal translation this. In contrast, without regard to the response of the individual words in the text, there is the task of transferring only meaningful takes place. This is what is called a free translation. Interpretation of Nari translator is added in, such as free translation of literary works and entertainment, sometimes with the arrangement A variety of free translation work that reflects the personality of each of the translator in the same original has been published. In literal translation task of selecting a corresponding word-phrases from both languages, words may not necessarily have a one-to-one correspondence between languages becomes a problem. For example, the concept in the source language represented by one word is, or has been over a plurality of word (s concept) in the target language, those that are more than one word in the source language to the contrary, in the target language and become a one word it may be thus. In addition, since the range of meaning of the word in both languages are different in subtle, also present, such as when it is not possible to use the same translation is by the context. This is, of nuances and nuance reproduction and in the literary work, is an issue that becomes significant in such as color representation by language. For example, the number of colors of the rainbow, Japan, is a seven-color, and in some other regions and cultures it is not necessarily the seven colors. Also Included green plants and the signal lights in what is referred to as "blue" in Japanese, is a prominent example that can not be replaced simply words. Such a one-to-one problem of correspondence is not, has also led to the realization of automatic machine translation by computer is insufficient in the replacement of mere words. Furthermore, in some cases there may not find the concept corresponding to the target language translation is difficult in this case. Note that the term in recent years is accompanied by the development of computer machine translation will point to the computer automatically carries out the translation, in order to distinguish the translation by the translation and human hand with such a computer and interpreted by humans that takes place, to be also referred to as a human translation or human translation. Retranslation , A language → X language → B language, in the wind that, once referring to the version that has been translated into other languages, is a method of translating it further piled into other languages. Making a direct translation from the A language is a source language to a B language is the target language is performed when difficult for some reason. There are cases where the same technique in the translation are taken by the computer, it is often called in this case the pivot translation. Taking the religious books as an example, the case of the Buddhist scriptures translated Han from the plate of Sanskrit, Pali, is further retranslation to the Japanese. Translation fee A person who performs the translation as a profession called the translator or translators, they have collected a translation fee as consideration that made the translation. In general, there is a type of the translation fee and royalties method contract method (word method, single-shot method), such as. The royalty scheme, to the author, the copyright holder of publications and music, such as copyrighted material, users such as publishers and record companies and large companies in response to the use record, author, copyright holder, translator It refers to the consideration to be paid to et al. On the other hand, the word method, translation companies and large corporations in the calculation method when ordering the translator to translator, general words (Translation of quantitative minimum unit. English one word one word) per It refers to a method in which the amount of the projects is determined by the unit price and the word number of product. Depending on the discipline and order company, one word ¥ 10 in the semi-professional, one word 15 yen to 30 yen in a professional, in 2010 is that one word ¥ 40 before and after in the case of special translation and leading translator of such patent rights is a rate of the current industry. This appears to be at first glance cheap, recent manuals and technical books have become thicker year by year, the number of words per book (1 business) is also often more than 30 million words from 200,000 words. For this reason, one month one book, if you translated more than 12 books a year, around 2 million yen annual income in the semi-professional, when it comes to veterans is approximately ¥ 30 million from 2,400 ten thousand yen annual income. Facts in the case of freelance translators, annual income is the market is that 3 million yen to 6 million yen. Social Contributions Regardless of whether or not the translator as a profession, a person who has a high level of language skills, it is possible to make local governments, NPO, translation volunteer activities against such journalists. For example, the Nagoya International Center in Nagoya, is looking for a translation and interpretation volunteer as part of the support activities of foreign residents in Japan. Also, is created "during the earthquake emergency manual" by the students of Tokyo University of Foreign Studies of volunteers in the event of the Great East Japan Earthquake, it has been translated into over 40 countries of language. External link *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Translation Wikipedia *Free Translation Online *Google *Weblio *Yahoo *Excite Category:Media Category:Applied Linguistics Category:Terms